Mas que amigos lemon
by VRN
Summary: Miley Cyrus esta apunto de salir de gira junto con su amigo Sean el cual siente algo mas que amistad por Miley, pero la relación de ella y Liam y su propia amistad se interpondrá en su deseo de conseguirla como novia.
1. Introducción

Me llamo Sean, tengo 19 años, soy alto y moreno, me gusta hacer deporte así que estoy en buena forma,  
>soy fotógrafo desde los 15 me motivó bastante Miley ya que siempre estaba haciéndola fotos y un día me ofreció ser su fotógrafo oficial en una de sus giras a lo que yo acepte, por supuesto.<br>Miley y yo somos amigos desde los 10 años, los dos nos criamos en Nashville y eramos prácticamente vecinos.  
>El día que Miley se fue a LA para hacer la serie, me puse bastante triste, pero mis padres compraron una casa en LA y nos mudamos también, cuestiones de trabajo de mi padre, no se si fue el destino o que pero Miley y yo no nos hemos vuelto a separar. Miley sabe todo de mi al igual que yo se de ella, bueno, solo hay una cosa que no sabe,<br>que estoy completamente enamorado de ella, suena absurdo, lo se . Desde el día que la vi, su sonrisa, sus ojos...  
>Pero se que nunca pasara nada, para ella soy como su hermano...Asique tampoco me molesto mucho en atraerla.<p>

Hoy era el último día antes de empezar la gira Gipsy Heart, Miley me volvió a ofrecer ser su fotógrafo y acepte encantado, nos reunimos todos los componentes de la gira en el pabellón y Miley comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno chicos, hoy es el último día, procurar descansar y dormir mucho, mañana a las 5 hay que estar despierto.- dijo mientras sonreía sin parar.

Se notaba que tenía ganas de empezar, todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y vi que Miley se dirigía hacía mi.

-Oyes Sean, te he puesto en la lista para que vengas en el avión con nosotros, te parece bien?.  
>-Claro, sera genial verte dormir y demostrarte que si que roncas.- dije entre risas.<br>-Idiota.-Contesto ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando hacemos giras como a Miley le gusta traerse parte de su familia, siempre alquilamos 2 aviones,  
>uno para ella y su familia y el otro para el resto.<p>

Por la tarde no hice mucho, prepare mi maleta y me di una ducha, cuando termine me dirigí a la cama, mañana seria un día duro asi que tendría que descansar bastante.


	2. El beso

El despertador sonó y yo me desperté como pude, era increíble que nos hicieran levantar a estas horas,  
>me levante y empece a vestirme, vi que Miley me paso a buscar con el coche y nos dirigimos a LAX.<br>Allí estaban todos con una cara de sueño increíble. Cogimos el avión y nos dirigimos al primer destino,Quito.

Yo en el avión me incomodaba bastante, teníamos que estar ahí sentado horas, yo no puedo estarme quieto mucho tiempo, Miley lo sabe e intentaba darme conversación.

-Ya veras el tour va a ser fantástico, aunque no puedo esperar a Australia, quiero ver a Liam.-Dijo ella con un leve rubor.

Liam es su novio no lo he mencionado? a mi no me cae bastante bien, la engaño una vez y se que lo volvera a hacer,  
>ya le dije a Miley que si la volvía a hacer daño no dudaría en partirle la cara.<p>

La noche llego y Miley se durmió en mi hombro, yo me sonroje un poco pero luego me puse a observarla,  
>era hermosa.<p>

A primera hora de la mañana llegamos a Quito, eso era una locura, nunca dejara de sorprenderme la cantidad de fans que llegan gritando.

La noche del concierto llego y Miley lo dio todo, es una gran artista, siempre me sorprende verla subida ahí y pensar que era la pequeña niña que me enseño a montar a caballo.

Los demás días de la gira pasaron con bastante normalidad, hasta que llego el día de ir a Brasil,  
>Ahí hice la mayor estupidez de mi vida.<p>

Al llegar al hotel nos ordenaron que desicieramos las cosas rápido ya que nos harían una visita guiada por la que nos llevaron por todos lados, llegamos al hotel molidos.

Al día siguiente, Miley me despertó .

-Sean, mi madre, Jen y yo nos vamos a la playa, ven con nosotros.-Dijo ella con cara de cachorrito.

Ella sabe que no puedo contenerme a esa cara.

-esta bien, pero no pongas esa cara.-dije yo tapandole la cara con mi mano.  
>-Bien! te veo en recepción.- Miley salio disparada y suspire.<p>

En la playa todo hiba bien hasta que Miley se quito la ropa, no es que fuera la primera vez que la ve a en bikini pero siempre me sorprendía, puede resultar obsceno pero, estaba buenísima.  
>Tish se quedo dormida y Jen tomando el sol siempre desconecta asique nos metimos al agua Miley y yo,<br>empezamos a jugar salpicándonos, Miley corría pero la atrapaba siempre. Hasta que Miley tropezo con algo y empezo a caer hacia atrás a lo que me apresure a cogerla. Al hacerlo no me di cuenta que la acerce demasiado a mi. Sus labios, mis labios, tan cerca..y tan hacerlo, Miley respiraba fuerte creo que la situación la incomodaba bastante y a quien no?, porfin mi cerebro reacciono y la solte.

-L-l-lo siento, no se que me ha pasado.-Dije nervioso.  
>-N-no,pasa nada.-Dijo ella un poco roja.<br>- Ocurre algo?-pregunto Jen casi gritando a lo lejos.  
>- nada!-Gritamos Miley y yo al unisono.<br>-Sera mejor que volvamos al hotel.- me dijo ella sin mirarme a los ojos y dirigiéndose hacia Jen y Tish.

Pero esa no fue la estupidez que cometí , si que me sentí imbécil cuando lo hice, pero si llego a saber la pedazo salvajada que iva a cometer pocas horas después, preferiría que la cosa solo hubiera quedado en eso.

Pasaron dos horas despues del "incidente" estaba en mi cuarto tumbado cuando oí que llamaban a la puerta me dirigí a abrir y vi que era Miley.

-Sean, toca sesión de fotos.-dijo ella entrando en mi habitación.  
>- a si?.<br>- si! y tengo unas ideas para las fotos.  
>-Ok,pues muestramelas.-Dije preparando todo para las fotos.<p>

Cuando me di la vuelta vi a Miley desnuda,envuelta por una sabana,casi me muero ah mismo.

- Que haces?-Dije casi gritando.  
>-sshh Es artístico no? y sexy, dijistes que para hoy fuera sexy.-dijo ella clavandome la mirada.<br>-si pero...bueno,esta bien.-dije cojiendo la camara.

Empeze a hacerla fotos, estaba increíble, ERA increíble, ella cojio la sabana y se la puso a modo de sostén y se tiro en la cama mordiendose un dedo acerque y la hice la foto, fue cuando perdí la cabeza,  
>mi cuerpo empezo a moverse solo, me acerce mas adonde estaba ella, me miraba con ojos seductivos,<br>Acaso querí a que yo...? no sabía, lo que si sabía es que me encontraba encima de ella, mirandola.  
>Estaba roja, probablemente yo tambien lo estaba, se que estaba mal, se que tenia novio,pero no pude,no pude..<p>

Baje mi cabeza y la bese, un beso suave que empezo a intensificarse, Miley respondió al beso muy bien,  
>sus labios eran carnosos, me encantaban, podia oír el ruido que Miley hacia al besarme, dios me iva a volver loco,<br>Pase mi lengua por su labio inferior, quería entrar en su boca,ella accedió y empece a explorar su boca con mi lengua,  
>ella jugaba con mi lengua, Miley empezó a morderme el labio inferior,La volví a besar, y me separe de ella.<br>Estaba roja y me aparte de ella,

-T-t-tengo que irme.-Dijo Miley recogiendo sus cosas rápidamente.  
>-L-l-lo siento Miley enserio nose que ha pasado,yo..-Me fue imposible acabar la frase, se había ido.<p>

Di una patada al mueble, como podía haber sido tan estúpido? me deje caer en la cama, y empece a recordar el beso,  
>no negare que me encanto.<p> 


End file.
